Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2
20th Century Fox Presents a Hit Entertamint Movies Film Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2 Cast * Finty Williams as Angelina Mouseling * Judi Dench as Miss Lilly * Joy Whaytt as Alice Nimbletoes, * Keith Wickham as Willam Longtail, Henry Mouseling, and Sammy Watts * Jonell Elliott as Matilda Mouseling * Keith Wickman as Maurice Mouseling and Grandpa Mouseling * Adrieene Posta as Grandma Mouseling * Benjamin Bratt as The Talking Penny * Andy Stenberg as Buddy The Magical Chicken * Tom Kenny as The Goblin, a Evil Human Halloween * Max Charles as Sherman Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys. * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Joey Shea as Louie * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Teresa Gallager as Wil, a Boy from Everything's Rosie. * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * David A Kaye as Noddy * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Jeffery Rath as Link * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Noah Schnap as Charlie Brown * Phillp Glasser as Gus, a Little Boy from A Troll In Central Park. * Gage Munroe as Justin, a Boy from Justin Time. * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Elias Harper as Max, a Boy from Fuller House. * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Kyle Harrison Bretitokpof as Rusty Riverts * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Ashley Johnson as Peter Shepherd * Anthony Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Shaun Felming as Leonard Helperman * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Christine Cavanugh as Dexter * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh Trivia * Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2 is Off to Blu Ray and Dvd * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Finty Williams and BrainPOP Boys - For The First Time In Forever * BrainPOP Boys - Do You Like In One Penny? * The Coasters - Charlie Brown * J Balvin and Willam - Mi Gente * BrainPOP Boys - When Can I See You Again * Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * BrainPOP Boys - The Months Of The Year * Whitesnake - Here I Go Agian (Ending the Song) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Angelina Ballerina